1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic instrument dealing with a plurality of different systems of notation (or units).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are commercially available electronic instruments capable of dealing with different systems of notation, such as electronic devices comprising a combination of a timepiece and a desk top calculator or electronic devices comprising a combination of a stop watch and a desk top calculator. However, these do not enable one to confirm time of day or measure time while effecting calculation. This is because they have only one display means and do not enable calculation and time of day or calculation and time to be seen at a time.
Also, such electronic instruments as those mentioned above have individual elements for dealing with respective systems of notation and rarely have a common element capable of dealing with different systems of notation.